The Triwizard Tournament
by Kierme5
Summary: when Kiersten goes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year the triwizard tournament is back at Hogwarts and she is 17 so she can enter.
1. Back to Hogwarts

I am so very much excited! its been over a year since the war ended and voldemorts dead and the wizarding world is safe. but I, more then anything, want to go back to Hogwarts to finish my 7th year. and, being a ravenclaw, my education was very important to me and I wanted to finish it before I get a job.

my best friends Lindsay Lovegood, Alex Dean, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger will be coming back to school with me. they all thought it was important to go back, except Alex we had to convince her to come. my other friends, Harry Potter and Ron Waesley, will not be coming back with us but staying for aoura training. and my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, is also coming back to school. now that voldemorts dead his death eater title no longer matters.

it august 29 and Lindsay, Alex, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and I are going into diggon ally to get our school stuff. only today did we get our letters telling us our needed items and I'm freaking out. I was the first person to open the letter at the burrow, where Alex, Lindsay, Hermione, and I are staying for the summer.

"guys! look it says dress robes are required for this year do you know what that means?" I ask and I'm squealing with joy.

"no way are you saying what I think your saying?" ask Lindsay as a smile is on her face as she reads her letter.

"yes! the Triwizard Tournment is back at Hogwarts!" I say squealing with the girls.

"omg that means we get to go dress shopping," said Ginny.

"well lets go I want to shop" I say and we all apperate to diggon ally with a small pop.

we go to all the shops to get our supplies, books, potion ingredients, and robes. when we are done we all go into a dress shop and spend an hour and a half trying on dresses. I chose a floor length, flowing, strapless, deep blue dress with bronze heels and a bronze jacket to cover my shoulders. Lindsay got a knee length, bronze, strapless dress with blue flats and blue jacket. Alex got a red, side shoulder dress so short it covers her butt by just four inches and red four inch heels. Hermione didn't get anything, she's wearing the same dress she wore last time. and Ginny got a light green and pink, floor length dress with green flats.

when we leave we go to the pet shop because I need to get an owl. I get a snowy owl named Hedwig, after Harrys old owl. Lindsay gets a new black and white cat named Charlie. and Alex gest a baby chick and hamster that she names sally and hampsta. she's just weird that way.

its September 1 and Lindsay, Alex, Ginny, Hermione, Draco and I are at the barrier between platform 9 and 10 at King Cross station. one at a time we run in to the barrier and land at platform 9 and three quarters where the Hogwarts express is being loaded with students. we all load up our things on the train and come back out to say good bye to our friends staying behind. Lindsay, Alex, Hermione and I hug harry good bye but Ginny kisses him, and me and Lindsay fake gag. then we all hug Ron and Hermione kisses him, and Alex, Lindsay and me just walk away and on to the train. when we all are on the train it starts moving and we leave the station on our way to Hogwarts. we all just talk about the tournament we know is happening and decide that Alex, Draco and I will enter our names this year.

when we get to Hogwarts we all get out and get on the carriages and I hear the screams of the other students from the final battle. they must have just noticed the threshles puling the carriages, they can only be seen by people who have seen death. all of my friends but me are staring at the strange beings pulling the carriage and I tell them I have been able to see them the whole time, as I have seen my pets die before I came the Hogwarts. when we get to the school and into the great hall we all part ways, me and Lindsay go to the Ravenclaw table, Alex, Ginny and Hermione the Gryffindor table, and Draco the Slytherin table. we all sit down and the new headmistress, professor McGonagall, welcomes us and we all eat our feast and the professor McGonagall makes an announcement.


	2. the triwizard tournament

"students, I would like to thank you all for coming back here for another year of learning. I would also like the recognize some if our survivors of the final battle that happened here a year ago. please stand up if you fought at the battle." said professor McGonagall.

Lindsay, Ginny, Hermione, Alex, Draco and I, and others stand up, and the great hall erupts into applause and we all sit down. when me and Lindsay sat down we got slaps on the back and high fives from the surrounding Ravenclaws. I see the same thing at the Gryffindor and slytherin tables, I can see alexs hair turning yellow because it does that when she happy then it slowly turns back to red. I then think about the people who didn't survive the battle like Fred Weasley, an old boyfriend, Collin Creevey, a Gryffindor, and many other teachers and friends. I almost start crying but I know better then to do that in front of every one.

"thank you for your help a year ago. now a very exciting event will be taking place at Hogwarts for the second time in a century. the Triwizard Toournament." says McGaonagall.

the crowd is again in applause and me and Lindsay start laughing. we are some of the only people who knew that It was going to happen and the look of surprise on the other students faces is to much.

"now only students who are 17 and older can compete because any one younger will be at risk of very bad injury. also some students have died in this tournament so unless you are absolutely sure you want to do I do not enter. once you are in you cant turn back. the other students from Beubaxton and Durmstrang will arrive on October 30 and the next day the champions will be chosen. now off to bed all of you." say McGonagall.

me and Lindsay get up and go meet Alex, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. I tell Alex, Ginny and Hermione good night and they leave for Gryffindor tower. the I tell Lindsay to go to the common room and I will be there soon. I hang around for 5 minuets and talk to Draco and give him a good night kiss and go up to my common room and say the password, if a tree falls in the woods and no one is around does it make a sound, yes, and I go to my dorm room. I grab my enchanted hand bag, enchanted to be bigger on the inside, and pull out the portrait of my old boyfriend and best friend. Fred Weasley.

"hay Fred," say in a whisper, trying not to wake up the other girls.

"hay Kiersten, what's up?" ha asks smiling at me, and I almost cry.

" um, the triwizard tournament is back, and im entering for you because I know how much you wanted to be in it," I say and his face lights up.

"really you would do that for me?" he says smiling.

"of course, I love you and I miss you," I say and start to cry.

"Kiersten its ok I'm kinda here," he says trying to cheer me up.

"I almost forgot to tell you I got a new boyfriend since the war," I say and he looks happy and slightly jealous.

"really who?" he asks curious.

"Malfoy," I say and the smile completely leaves his face.

"really that git why?" he asks.

"he made me feel better the war. when you died me and George took it the hardest, but I wouldn't leave your room for a few days. and when I did I just went out side and I saw Malfoy and he made me feel better by saying he loved me and has since third year." I say.

"were you really that upset? I didn't know but I still love you," he tells me and I smile still crying.

"I love you to and always will but i've moved on, but im still entering the tournament for you," I say.

"thank you now go to sleep." he says and I hang the picture so that its laying on the surface of my four poster bed, and I can see him when I lie down. and go to sleep.


	3. the champions

the next mouth was the hardest thing ever. I couldn't wait till the other schools got to Hogwarts and we could find out who the champions are. but finally on the 30 of October the guest start arriving. the students from bouxbaton arrive in the giant carriage pulled by the giant horses. and durmstrang arrived in their ship emerging from the black lake, just like I remember. when they all get out we all go into the great hall for the feast and when its over McGonagall stands.

"welcome students, welcome. now the champions will be picked by an impartial judge: the goblet of fire" she says as a huge goblet with whit and blue flames in it is brought out.

"you all will have 24 hours to submit your name and tomorrow evening we will see who the champions will be. and remember do not enter unless you are totally sure you are prepared to complete the 3 tasks ahead of you. now off to bed" she says as the guests leave to go to there carriage and ship, and us to our dormitories.

in our dorm there is talk about what we think the tasks will be and who will be chosen by the goblet and who will enter. me and Lindsay where talking and I was trying to convince her to enter with me but she was to scared of getting picked and having to do the tasks. we then went to bed and I talked to Fred's portrait.

"the other schools have arrived and im entering my name tomorrow and then ill tell you who the champions are," I tell him.

"that's great now go to sleep you don't want to be tired tomorrow," he says and I lay down and go to sleep.

at breakfast the next morning the goblet is on a stand in the middle of the great hall and a blue line around it, an age line to keep under age students from entering. Alex, Draco and I walk through the line and put in our names. the great hall erupts into applause and we go and eat breakfast. the classes that day seem to take forever and then finally they end so we can start our feast. When it ends professor McGonagall stands.

"now the tome you all have been waiting for. our 3 champions will be chosen." she say and he fire in the gobbler turns red and a piece of burnt parchment comes out.

"the champion from durmstrang is, Ivan Scott." she says and the hall erupts in applause and Ivan comes up to the staff table and goes through the door at the end of the table.

the goblet turns red again and another piece of parchment comes out of the goblet.

"the champion from Buebaxton is, Gabrielle Delacour." she says and there is more applause. that fleurs sister, wow she looks a lot like her sister.

she walks up to the staff table and through the same door at the end that Ivan went through.

the goblet glows red and the last piece of parchment come out.

"and the Hogwarts champion is, Kiersten Reese." and there is the most applause i have heard that night as I get up and walk to the staff table, a huge smile on my face now. I then go through the door at the end.

when I get in there Ivan is standing against the wall and Gabrielle is by the fire I then walk up and stand by her.

"I know your sister, Fleur, she married my boyfriends brother, bill, and you look so much like her." I say and she smiles.

"thank you, you zeem really nice. are you going to marry your boyfriend? we could be zisters if you do. I really like you." she says and I smile sadly.

"I like you to, and I was planning on marring him but he died at the battle here last year," I tell her and she stops smiling.

"oh im 'zorry ze sounded very brave," she says.

"he was,"i tell her the the minister of magic, Kingley Shackbolt, comes in.

"now gather round champions, I am going to tell you what the first task is. now his tasks will test your bravery and skill. you each will be given a different beast to face and get a box with a clue to your next task in it. now you will only have your wand against the beast. so reach into this bag and pull out a model of your beast." shackbolt says holding a purple bag out for Ivan to reach into.

Ivan reaches into it and pulls out a small dragon with spicks on it tail.

"the Hungarian horn-tail," say shackbolt.

then Gabrielle reaches in and pulls out a small green snake like beats with big fangs, and Gabrielle looks scared.

"a young Basilisk very dangerous," he say again and hold out the bag to me.

I reach in and pull out my beast and I scream and nearly drop my model. its one of my worst fears. its an Acromantula

"and a full grown acromantula," he say looking at all of us, "now you will have till November 23 to get ready for this tasks you may go now,"

I don't want to hold my, moving, model so I use my wand to levitate it as I walk back to my common room.


End file.
